Time to Say Goodbye
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Porque era la primera vez que alguien le decía "Te amo" es que había correspondió, pero nunca se imagino que aquel sentimiento se deterioraría con el tiempo ¿Que podría hacer ahora? Por mucho que le doliera, en el corazón y en el orgullo, era tiempo de decir "Adiós". [One-shot ganador del Concurso Just be Friends del foro Mundo Vocaloid ¡Muchas gracias!]


**_Hola, queridos lectores!~_**

_Mitsui Neko se reporta para dejar una nueva historia de Vocaloid, solo que esta vez descartando por completo a mi querida OTP, Len x Miku uwu_

_No, en esta ocasión quería usar a una pareja de la cual casi no veo fanfics por aquí y bueno, solo espero que sea de su gusto ^u^_

_La verdad es que no soy fan de hacer fanfics a partir de canciones de Vocaloid TAN conocidas como esta, pero bueno quería participar en este concurso y así me pruebo a mi misma de hacer algo completamente diferente a lo acostumbrado, al menos en lo que respecta a esta canción de Luka, tan hermosa y triste, pero lamentablemente muy usada y explotada :'3_

_Eso es todo, disfruten!~_

* * *

_**Nota: **Este fic participa en el concurso de **Just Be Friends **del foro** Mundo Vocaloid**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Time to Say Goobye"**_ by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

Ese día era nublado._ Irónico, _pensó la chica. No podía haber clima más perfecto que fuera con su humor actual. Aunque en realidad, ni ella sabía en qué humor estaba, no sabía si molesta o melancólica o nostálgica, pero de que estaba mal, de eso no había duda.

Todos sus días se habían vuelto grises, desde que se había separado de él, lo sabía y era precisamente lo que más dolía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, más que intentar olvidar. Había sido precisamente por querer olvidar, que decidió salir a pasear ese día, mas no se imaginó que el clima estaría en contra de animarla y que los lugares a donde sus pies le llevaban eran precisamente aquellos en los que había compartido gratos momentos con _esa persona._

Suspiró. Ese no era su día. Aun así dejó que sus pies le guiaran nuevamente, hasta conducirla a su antiguo colegio, donde se habían conocido, aunque en aquel entonces su relación no era tan buena.

...

—_Déjenme en paz. —Pidió amablemente la joven ojiazul de tan solo dieciséis años en ese tiempo, pero sus palabras pasaron ensordecidas para los descarados muchachos que no dejaban de acosarla. Ya era costumbre para Luka Megurine ser siempre molestada en las mañanas por sus compañeros de clases, tanto por su singular cabello rosa, como por su cuerpo muy proporcionado.— Déjenme o sino…_

— _¿O sino que, panterita rosa? —Dijo burlonamente un chico de cabellos blancos amarrado en coleta y de ojos rojos intensos— ¿Acaso piensas golpearnos? ¿Cómo crees que harás eso?_

—_Con mi ayuda. —Se escuchó decir detrás del peliblanco y este salió volando por un fuerte puñetazo que dio justo en su cara._

— _¡Kaito, hijo de puta, me has roto la nariz! —vociferó Dell._

—_Que eso te enseñe no meterte con Luka. —dijo imponente el de cabello y bufanda azul, luego se acercó donde la indefensa chica y le tendió una mano. La pelirosa no dudó ni un segundo y la tomó, para luego alejarse junto con su amigo antes de que un profesor apareciera._

—_Kaito, no tenías que hacer eso. _

—_Lo sé, pero tú no sabes cuidarte sola. Eres una inútil. —Dijo altaneramente el peliazul, ganándose un golpe fuerte en el hombro— ¡Auch! Salvaje._

— _¿Ves? No necesito de tu ayuda. YO puedo cuidarme sola._

—_De acuerdo. La próxima vez que esa bola de idiotas te moleste dejare que hagan contigo lo que quieran. —Kaito siempre decía lo mismo y aun así, cada que la pelirosa se encontraba en problemas, él aparecía para defenderla._

_La amistad de la Megurine y el Shion podía definirse como una relación de Amor-Odio en ese tiempo. Kaito siempre buscaba irritar a Luka y esta última, al llegar al límite de su paciencia, solía barrer el suelo con él._

_Ese día, descartando el que la hubiera ayudado en la mañana, Kaito estaba más molestoso que de costumbre. La pelirosa ya estaba planeando como matarlo y luego deshacerse de todas las evidencias del homicidio, cuando un avión de papel que aterrizó en su cabello la sacó de su transe. Se giró para ver que dicho responsable había sido Kaito. Frunció el ceño._

_Luka estaba a punto de devolverle su avión, cuando vio que este tenía algo escrito. Lo abrió creyendo que se trataría de algún insulto a su persona, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que se trataba de un dibujo de corazón y dentro de este estaba escrito "L + K". Atrás de la misma hoja decía "Nos vemos en la azotea a la salida". Las mejillas de la chica se pintaron de carmesí al leer eso. Aun sin escapar de su asombro, miró al chico peliazul, el cual ocultaba su rostro, igualmente sonrojado, con un libro._

_La única razón por la que Luka había ido a verse con su "amigo" a la hora de la salida, era porque estaba segura de que todo se trataba de una broma del joven, por lo cual resultó bastante sorprendente para ella el ver que en realidad todo iba en serio._

—_Me gustas ¿Ok? —Dijo de mala gana el de azul, mientras su rostro se ruborizaba— Desde hace tiempo… Y sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero… es que no puedo pasar un día sin ver tu sonrisa. —Ahora era Luka la que se ruborizaba con intensidad._

—_Kaito…_

—_Te necesito, te quiero… —El de bufanda tragó saliva, nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de declarar— Luka, yo te…_

_..._

La Megurine dejó de recordar cuando dos niños que pasaban corriendo a su lado, accidentalmente le habían empujado.

— ¡Lo siento, señorita! —dijo el menor rubio quien iba donde un vendedor de globos y se compraba varios de distintos colores. A ella igual le gustaban los globos de niña.

La pelirosa sopesó las palabras de Kaito aquella vez. Se sorprendió bastante de haber recibido aquella confesión y más de él. En ese momento, Luka pensó que nadie además de Kaito sentiría algo tan fuerte por ella. La palabra _Te amo _la había convencido y siendo la primera vez que la escuchaba, de manera tan sincera, de los labios de su amigo, solamente pudo corresponder.

¿Cómo se supone que sabría que todo solo era una mentira? O bien no fue una mentira, pero había sido muy pronto, tan repentino y sin realmente sentirlo.

La pelirosa miró el cielo que empezaba a despejarse y pensó que ya era hora de regresar. Ese paseo no le estaba ayudando para nada en cuanto escapar de la nostalgia, aunque devuelta a su apartamento las cosas no mejoraban, pues aún conservaba varias cosas que dicho peliazul le había regalado en sus años de noviazgo. Desde muchas rosas, cartas de amor, música, libros, etc.

Tal vez era hora de tirar todo, no podía seguir conservándolo, especialmente si quería seguir adelante. Gotas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas al momento que rompía y quemaba todos esos objetos tan valiosos sentimentalmente para ella. Entre todas esas cosas, Luka se sorprendió bastante al hallar una hoja arrugada, la cual al mirar su interior, solo pudo sonreír sin que las lágrimas dejaran de escapar de sus ojos.

...

Apenas había regresado a su departamento hace una hora y ya saldría nuevamente, llevándose esta vez dicha hoja consigo. Caminó hasta el mismo parque donde había estado, mirando el ahora azul cielo y sacó el papel de su bolsillo para hacer de este un avión y besarlo gentilmente hasta finalmente lanzarlo.

A pesar de su deteriorado estado, el avión voló bastante lejos por todo el parque, siendo avistado por distintos transeúntes, hasta finalmente llegar justamente a los pies de un joven de veinticuatro años. Esté se detuvo y se inclinó a tomar el avión. Se le hacía familiar, pero solo para estar seguro, abrió de este y se sorprendió bastante al ver un dibujo de un corazón y dentro de este escrito las letras "L + K".

—Luka… —susurró el peliazul.

Al mirar aquel dibujo, varios, cientos de recuerdos de los ocho años que había compartido con la Megurine vinieron a su mente.

Acostados en el césped observando el cielo, paseando en bicicleta después de clases, escuchando música en el parque, viendo los fuegos artificiales durante el festival de _Matsuri_ y muchas memorias más que habían desaparecido, que ya no volverían a repetirse.

Incluso hasta ahora, el Shion se preguntaba que había hecho mal para que todo acabara de esa manera.

...

_Una preocupada y hasta algo deprimente Luka caminaba con paso rápido por la ciudad hasta el parque. Traía puesto un sencillo vestido blanco con botas negras y se notaba la determinación que tenía en cada paso que daba, pero toda seguridad desapareció al mirar al alegre Kaito que le esperaba tranquilamente. Ahora su pasó era lento y su mirada baja, sin embargo no se acobardó y se acercó a él._

—_Oh, Luka, al fin llegas. —sonrió con gentiliza el de bufanda, vistiendo una camisa blanca con una chaqueta y pantalones negros. Le enseñó los globos que traía en mano— Mira… ¿Recuerdas? De niños te encantaban los globos y un día yo te compre unos con tal de tener tu atención. —decía sin borrar la sonrisa._

_La ojicelestes no pudo sentirse más mierda aquella vez. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel con aquel chico que le había ofrecido su corazón? De verdad creyó que le amaba, de verdad creyó que estaba enamorada de él, pero la verdad es que ese día se dio cuenta, que no había futuro para los dos o al menos no visualizaba al peliazul a su lado. No podía seguir engañándose, ni a él tampoco._

—_Kaito, yo…_

— _¿Qué te pasó en la mano? ¿Te has cortado? —preguntó mientras tomaba gentilmente la mano vendada de la chica, pero esta enseguida se la arrebato._

—_Estoy bien… —masculló recordando que el corte fue provocado al recoger los pedazos de su marco favorito, el cual había sido regalado precisamente por el chico a su frente para su primer aniversario— No sé cómo decirte esto… —con ojos cristalizados, alzó la mirada para verle directamente— Lo siento, Kaito, pero…pero esto no puede seguir._

— _¿De qué hablas, Luka? —Le miraba confundido y al mismo tiempo con miedo._

—_Debemos terminar… —dijo con voz entrecortada y seca. Sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver como la expresión del más alto cambiaba, quebrando por completo la sonrisa de tan solo hace un momento._

— _¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? —La mencionada no respondió, solamente bajó su mirada, deseando no estar ahí en ese momento— No, por favor. —Kaito soltó los globos que llevaba en manos para estrechar a la pelirosada en sus brazos— No Luka, de verdad te amo, no quiero separarme de ti. —suplicaba mientras su cuerpo temblaba aun teniendo a su, ahora, ex novia abrazada._

_Luka alzó la mirada para mirar que el peliazul lloraba sin cesar. Ella estaba igual. Notó como él iba acortando la distancia entre ellos, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella. Un último beso de despedida ¿Por qué no? Pero sabía que si lo hacía, si lo besaba, sedería ante él y no quería, simplemente no podía más con aquel tormento. _

_Por mucho que doliera, era hora de dejar el orgullo aun lado, porque no importaba cuanto estima le tuviera a su buen amigo de la infancia, ese amor se había marchitado y recoger los pétalos de aquel sentimiento muerto no tendría ningún sentido._

_La decisión más difícil sería la mejor._

—_Lo siento, Kaito… —Con mucha dificultad, Luka colocó sus manos en el pecho de su ex novio, rompiendo el abrazo y evitando el beso— Solo seremos amigos… de ahora en adelante._

_..._

Kaito se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que el viento oleara su bufanda azul. Presionó el papel contra su pecho mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Ser solo un amigo no bastaba para él, especialmente porque estaba seguro de que su amistad no funcionaria, aunque después de todo los años juntos era algo comprensible. Sin embargo, prefería eso a no ser nada de ella, la pelirosada que le había robado los suspiros por un largo tiempo y de la que no era capaz de olvidarla, aunque de hecho era porque él no quería hacerlo.

Ahora los dos debían seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás. Lo que les deparaba el futuro solo lo sabrían con el tiempo y tal vez podrían hallar una _Respuesta_ a su dolor, pero por ahora…

_Era tiempo de decir adiós._

* * *

_¿Y que les ha parecido? ¿Merezco aunque sea un review?_

_Muchas gracias por leer nwn_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
